


Yes, Because the Last Time You were Here, You Stole Something

by PadawanMaxineKenobi



Series: Marvel Soulmate AUs [15]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMaxineKenobi/pseuds/PadawanMaxineKenobi
Summary: Scott had spent much of his youth running from the idea of soulmates. Now he was confronted by his, a terrifying woman who he happened to have stolen from.





	Yes, Because the Last Time You were Here, You Stole Something

**Author's Note:**

> A LOT of the dialogue was either taken from the movie or is paraphrased from the movie, so yeah no credit to me on that. Please Read and Review!

Scott had been a rebellious teen, which didn’t change much as he grew older. Like many of his generation, he had often rebelled against the idea of soulmates. The notion of having a predestined partner had often seemed ridiculous and an encroachment on ones’ free will. When he was twenty-three, he met a woman by the name of Maggie who shared his views. After two years they wed, determined to prove that soulmates were just a social construct. Four years later they had a daughter, Cassandra ‘Cassie’ Lang. When Cassie was four, he went to prison for three years. In that time Maggie filed and settled their divorce papers, met her soulmate, and had gotten engaged. And Scott was on his own.

* * *

Scott jerked awake. He had been dreaming, but he couldn’t remember what about. He glanced around the rather nice room, gently pushing off the quilt. Nice green wallpaper, beautifully framed paintings, an old wooden dresser, a- there was a woman standing at the end of his bed typing rapidly on her phone. The same woman who had called the cops on him. He scrambled to sit up, eyes wide.

“Hello.” He called out cautiously. She barely glanced up. “Who are you?”

No response.

“Have you been standing there watching me sleep this whole time?” He asked, almost nervously. She looked up.

“Yes, because the last time you were here, you stole something.” She answered (finally!), turning off her phone and crossing her arms. Scott swallowed hard. Well shit. Not only was the terrifying lady apparently his soulmate, but he had also stolen from her. Not that that news was anything new, he had read his Words more than a few times, often angrily glaring at the bronze Words on his elbow. Well, now was the time to leave. He threw off the sheets and began to swing his legs over the side of the bed, before having to forcibly stop himself from screaming. The entire floor was covered in large black ants longer than his thumbnail.

“Paraponera clavate. Giant tropical bullet ants ranked highest on the Schmidt Pain Index. They’re there to keep an eye on you when I can’t.”

Scott gaped in horror. His soulmate apparently liked to live up to her terrifying look.

“Dr. Pym’s waiting for you downstairs.”

All Scott could do was stare as she stalked out the door.

“Who?” He asked. He glanced back down at the ground, which unfortunately was still covered with bullet ants. He gave himself a once-over, then eyed the ground again. Wait. He looked back at himself, before calling out,

“Hey, whose pajamas are these?”

No response. Naturally. He scooted to the edge of the bed, holding his left foot above the ground.

“How am I supposed to do this?” He muttered, annoyed and more than a little nervous. Thankfully, the ants seemed to have noticed his footed and scattered away, allowing him to place it on the ground safely. He let out a breath, picking up his other foot.

“Alright, just one step at a time.” He reassured himself.

He continued to take slow steps towards the door.

“Don’t bite me,” he warned the ants, “I don’t step on you. Yeah?”

By the time he got out of the room, he felt as though he had just lost ten years of his life. Following the sound of voices, he turned a corner to see his scary soulmate and an older man sitting at a wooden oval table drinking tea.

“I assume that you’ve already met my daughter Hope.” The old man said with a smirk, gesturing to Scott’s soulmate. Well shit. Not only was the man the father of Scott’s soulmate, but he was also the voice from the suit. On the bright side, he now had a name for his soulmate. Hope. Strangely enough, it suited her.

Scott nodded to answer the man’s question, before noting that the man had turned back to his newspaper.

“I did. She’s great.”

The man chuckled. Scott took the opportunity to sit on the other side of the man where another place had been set.

“She doesn’t think that we need you.” He said, gesturing to himself and Hope. The woman in question rolled her eyes.

“We don’t. We can do this ourselves.”

“I go through all the effort of letting you steal my suit and then Hope has you arrested.”

Well, clearly there were some family issues going on there, and Scott was not going to poke that sleeping bear.

“Okay, we can try this and when it fails I’ll do it myself.” Hope snarked, glaring at his father. Scott watched with wide eyes. Hope’s father turned back towards Scott, pouring himself some more tea.

“She’s a little bit anxious,” the man explained, “it has to do with this job. But judging the fact that you’re sitting opposite of me, I take it that you’re interested in it.”

At this point, Scott felt more than a little confused.

“What job?”

The man eyed him momentarily.

“Tea?” He offered. Scott stared for a moment, before registering the question.

“Uh, sure.”

“I was very impressed with how you managed to get past my security system,” the man complimented as he poured tea into the cup, smiling. Scott felt a growing need to run. “The reason with the metal was particularly clever.”

Scott glanced down at his cup.

“Have you been watching me?”

The man leaned back in his chair.

“Scott, I’ve been watching you for a while. Ever since you robbed Vista Corp.” He said, pulling out a newspaper that showed an article on that exact event.

“Oh, sorry. _Burgled _Vista Corp.” The man corrected himself sardonically, Hands folded on his lap.

“The Vista security system was one of the best in the business, was supposed to be unbeatable, but you beat it.” He continued, “Would you like some sugar?”

Scott glanced back at his tea, startled by the sudden change in conversation topic.

“Oh, yeah. Sure. Thanks.”

Suddenly, a pair of ants began to push two sugar cubes across the table. Scott did his best not to show how disturbed he was but felt fairly certain he was failing.

“You know what, I’m okay.” He said, swallowing back bile. The two ants began pushing the cubes back to the sugar bowl.

“How do you make them do that?” He asked, unable to restrain himself any longer.

Hope’s father fixed him with an intense look as he gripped his armrests.

“Ants can lift objects fifty times their weight. They build, farm, they co-operate with each other.”

Scott wet his lips nervously.

“Right. But how do you make them do _that_.” He asked, gesturing with his chin towards the ants, who were lifting the cubes back into the bowl.

“I use electromagnetic waves to stimulate their olfactory nerve center.” The man said, showing Scott what he had originally presumed was some type of hearing aid. Scott nodded, though he didn’t really understand any of the scientific jargon that had just come out of the man’s mouth. Thankfully, the man seemed to realize this and simplified it.

“I speak to them. I can go anywhere, hear anything and see everything.”

That sounded more than a little terrifying to Scott. Suddenly, Hope stood up, lifting her purse on to her shoulder.

“And still know absolutely nothing.” She sassed at her father, with more than a little resentment behind the words.

“I’m late to meet Kraus.” She finished, before striding out the door without so much as a glance his way.

Nervous to be alone with his soulmate’s father, Scott raised a hand apprehensively. The old man raised a white brow.

“You don’t need to raise your hand Scott.”

He immediately set it back on his lap.

“Right. I just have one question. Who are you, who is she, and can I go back to jail now?”

The man continued to stare at him for a beat, then chuckled.

“I suppose I never did introduce myself. I’m Dr. Hank Pym.” He said holding out a hand. Wary, Scott shook it.

“The woman who just left us was my daughter, Hope van Dyne, who you already met. She told me that the two of you are soulmates.”

Scott gaped like a fish. Hank rolled his eyes.

“Hope told me as soon as she entered the room, close your mouth. Honestly. Though, I’m sure that neither of us were quite what you were expecting. I’m not going to get all pissy with you just because you happen to be her soulmate, Hope can take care of herself. For the record, she’s not actually that angry with you or anything, she’s just embarrassed and frustrated so she’s lashing out at everyone around her. Don’t worry about it, she’ll warm up to you later. You should ask to see her Words, she’s rather proud of them. Sorta a dandelion yellow color, all around her wrist. Might want to wait a day though, at least until she’s gotten over some of her embarrassment. Which brings us to your last question. Jail. No, we’re not sending you back. As I said before, we have a job for you. If you’ll follow me?”

Hank stood up and walked through the doorway. Scott stood up and began to follow him. Apparently, working for his terrifying soulmate and her genius father was going to be his life now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review!


End file.
